Meetings
by junkii
Summary: [OuranxFuruba KyoxKaoru] Well, one always has to meet the family, sometime or another. Kyo decides to have Kaoru stay the night one day...and the younger Hitachiin ends up meeting a few of the other Sohmas! Just what kind of antics will come up?


**a/n;** Ah, I've been wanting -so- bad to write some more of my favorite crossover pairing. Ah, they're just so cute! ...trust me on this one. I don't even know where I got the idea for this fic...so...yeah. It's actually pretty old, I tweaked it up a lot, though. Ugh. I need to redo a lot of fics. Oh, yeah. I don't own Ouran or Furuba, they belong to their original creators, blah blah. Review if you want, hope you like it!

* * *

"Kaoru...feel like...spending the night at my place?" the older redhead asked, blushing just _almost _at the idea. Of course he'd let the younger Hitachiin twin sleep in his bed, while he slept out in the living room. He knew the other was tired, and Hikaru had already left to go home, saying he didn't mind. The elder twin knew how much Kaoru cared for Kyo...and he respected that. (It gave him a chance to try and toughen up to confess to Haruhi.) It was getting late, everyone from the Host Club long gone, and Kyo decided he had to go home. Plus, he wanted to spend more time with Kaoru, and taking a small stroll would offer the time he wanted.

"Well, Romeo. Lead the way." Kaoru finally piped up, looking up at the other happily. Hands found each other, tightening in grip as younger leaned up to kiss the other. A nod and a tug, the two walking away from the school towards Kyo's house.A laugh when the elder almost tripped, Kaoru's grip tightening a little on the hand. He'd be there to catch the other, no problem. He _knew _he'd be able to catch his beloved Romeo.

It seemed like barely seconds and they found a path, trees and shrubbery growing overhead, Kaoru ducking at a point to avoid a low-hanging branch. They walked in sync, feet matching each other's pace, Kaoru leaning his head on Kyo's shoulder and letting his orange-red locks fall on his shirt. He smiled gently, closing his eyes as he went by instinct for walking. He knew if he fell...the other would catch him. But, he didn't fall, nor did he stir as he kept his eyes closed, smile not fading as he walked with the other.

"Juliet love, we're home." the older red-head whispered next to the younger's ears, making his eyes flutter open, lashes blinking together silently. The sound of 'home' made it seem like it was their own, just them. A blush found it's way tinting the nicer twin, who looked a little at the steps of the Sohma household, Kyo still having his arm wrapped comfortingly around the frame of his boyfriend as he rang the doorbell. _Nice day to forget my keys. _Fingers brushed bangs back, Kaoru smiling and looking at a dark haired man who opened the door.

"Welcome home, Kyon Kyo-...on?" the older appearing male asked, smiling and blinking at the 'new' arrival the Cat of the Zodiac brought home. He blinked again, tilting his head before he kneeled down to Kaoru's height, looking at the blushing male who was still residing on Kyo's shoulder. "Na, Kyon Kyon. Bringing home a poor defenseless boy?"

"...What!? K-Kaoru's not defenseless! He's my-...we're...he..." Kyo started, blushing himself as he had to admit his feelings in front of the person who was currently letting him stay. He knew if he said it right away, the other Sohma would just tease him about it. Though, that didn't mean he wouldn't tease him _anyway._ "Argh, just move the hell out of the way Shigure, he's tired."

"Ohoho, the scandal. Wore him out that fast, eh?" Shigure asked, grinning from ear to ear as he let the two in. A harder blush was respectively earned from Kaoru, Kyo blushing just as hard as he escorted his dear boyfriend into their house, letting him go and giving a glare to a certain male as he let Kaoru sit down. "Maa, Yuki-kun. Kyonkichi brought home a new toy. Whatever you do, don't do anything ecchi on my couch. We live here. You do that kind of nasty stuff in your room, Kyon."

"SHIGURE! We just got together, dammit! It's not like I'm going to-...I-I...well...you know! Go to Hell, you idiot!" Kyo hissed, Kaoru taking an interest in his remarkable shoes. They were quite lovely, in his perspective. Better than looking up at the smiling male who was in the same room. Kyo cleared his throat, sighing and holding one of Kaoru's free hands gently. "I love him. It's not like...I'm going to do something rash."

"Love?" both Yuki and Shigure asked, sitting across from the couple on the couch. Kaoru let a smile dance it's way across his red tinted fair skin, younger looking up at Kyo as the older looked away in embarrassment. A snicker came from Shigure, who looked like he just got an idea. "Well, well. Just keep your 'love' on an appropriate level. As long as you're serious, Kyo-kun. Ah. I must go write for the public!"

"You're an author?" Kaoru asked, looking over in curiosity. Shigure's grin seemed to widen, his dark eyes dancing with a hint of devilishness that reminded Kaoru of his brother and himself. A nod was all he received as the enigmatic Sohma walked his way to his room, shutting, and locking, the door. Yuki 'hmm'ed, sitting back, leg crossed, as he looked at Kaoru.

"So...you two are an item? And how long, may I ask? What about Kagura-san, Kyo?" Yuki asked, crossing arms over chest as he calmly looked at the redhead. Kyo made a gulping noise, Kaoru looking over at his boyfriend with slight curiosity. "Kagura-san is Kyo's self-proclaimed fiancée."

"A few months. We've been keeping it a secret, though. Tch, I don't like Kagura at all. I don't care what that pi-...girl says. I wouldn't marry her if my life depended on it. I'd marry Kao-..." a pause, and a deep red blush. Yuki chuckled a little, looking at Kaoru's reaction. A knock on the door and the male stood up, going to get the door as Kaoru tried to comprehend what the other said. "I-I-I-I mean..."

So he got Kyo to stutter and blush harder than he could imagine. Though...Kaoru always blushed hard, and the heat radiating from his cheeks made him think he must have been blushing even harder. A sigh, and before Yuki could reply, two other males walked in, one with his hair covering his eye, another with white and black hair. A peace sign and the younger looking of the duo blinked, glancing at Kaoru and Kyo on the couch, seeing the Cat's hand on one of the other's hands.

"...Where's Shigure?" the elder asked, looking at the two who seemed to practically be lost for words. Glancing over at Yuki, the male pointed to Shigure's room, a nod from the elder as he started walking to the directed room. "Your face will get stuck like that, Kyo."

"...so who's this?" the younger asked, pointing to Kaoru as he walked over and sat next to Yuki, watching as the two blinked at each other, blush not lifting once. Kyo tried to coax words out, but to his avail, his vocal box didn't seem like it wanted to work. Kaoru...was speechless. _He wants to marry me..?! Already? ...how does someone reply to that? 'Me too'? But but...that sounds like I want to rush things and I-- _

"Kyo's fiancé."

That did it. Kaoru snapped out of his daze and looked over at the two, practically ready to faint at any second from the massive blushing. Kyo made a semi-choking noise, eyes narrowing dangerously over at the two. The black and white haired male nodded, blinking then turning to the other.

"What? Kyo's tying the knot with a boy? Oh man that's new. Didn't know you swung both ways, idiot. Does he...know?" he asked, pointing at Kaoru. Kyo bit on his lip and shook his head, sighing as he held onto his hand still. "So you are tying the knot, but he doesn't know? Nice way to start a marriage."

Shigure and the other visitor finally walked in, Shigure looking quite accomplished. The other had his hand to his temple, rubbing it as if the other was giving him a headache. "Shigure-san, did you know Kyon's tying the knot?"

"Ahh, Haru-kun. Hm? He proposed?! And I wasn't in the room?! Replay it for me, Kyonkichi! I must see the dramatic scene!" Shigure hollered, scooting Haru and Yuki over as he sat on the other couch. "'Tori, come over here! We must watch the amazing drama!"

Hatori sighed, taking out a camera and sitting next to the other three on the couch. He snapped a picture of the two, Kaoru still extremely confused on what Hatsuharu meant about him not knowing. "Aaaand ACTION!"

"...Shigure. Before I bust your ass and your house, just...just shut up. I just said I would marry him be-...I mean! ...shit." Kyo grumbled, looking away in embarrassment again. Kaoru blushed harder, putting a hand no Kyo's shoulder. The older of the couple looked up, eyes meeting each other as Kaoru let out a low and slow laugh, smiling a little. The smile quickly faded as the younger felt the room spin, eyes closing as the Hitachiin slumping forward, landing in Kyo's lap. Hatori clicked the camera and took another picture, Kyo's eyes widening as he looked down at his currently passed out boyfriend.

"What did I say about the ecchi stuff in the living room!"

And that...was how Kaoru met the Sohmas, or at least...a few of them.


End file.
